Antes de la Tormenta
}} 'Antes de la Tormenta' es la primera novela en la ''Trilogía de la Flota Negra, escrita por Michael P. Kube-McDowell y publicada por Bantam Spectra e 1 de marzo de 1996. Apariciones *Gial Ackbar *Akanah / Lady Anna *Alole *Padmé Amidala *Wedge Antilles *Archimar *Baintorf *Behn-kihl-nahm *Dar Bille *C-3PO *Lando Calrissian *Mother Calrissian *Chewbacca *DA-1 *DA-2 *Natasi Daala *Jan Dodonna *Miranda Doni *Hiram Drayson *Vor Duull *Nanaod Engh *Turat Il Feen *GaABY *Bijo Hammax *Hannser *Harona *Hatirma Havighasu *Hethrir *Hodidiji *Hodo *Mara Jade *Ji *Jiod *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Jobath Knox *Aitro Koornacht *Kiles L'toth *Beru Whitesun Lars *Owen Lars *Lilatb *Lobot *Lumpawaroo *Makki *Mallatobuck *Plat Mallar *Cian Marook *Marty *Mistal *Mitth'raw'nuruodo "Thrawn" *Morano *Jarse Motempe *Mon Mothma *Nashira *Negus Nigekus *Noimm *Vol Noorr *Isela Talsava Norand *Noria *Norika *Ayddar Nylykerka *Oolas *Bail Prestor Organa *Breha Organa *Belezaboth Ourn *Paffen *Ejagga Pakkpekatt *Eri Palle *Palpatine *Jian Paret *Tig Peramis *Preedu III *Norda Proi *R2-D2 *R7-T1 *Carlist Rieekan *Rulffe *Skids *SM-1 *SM-2 *SM-3 *SM-4 *SM-5 *SM-6 *Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Syub Snunb *Anakin Solo *Han Solo *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *Leia Organa Solo *Nil Spaar *Stanz *Streen *Cassio Tagge *Durga Besadii Tai *Taisdan *Tanea *Wilhuff Tarkin *Tionne *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Toma *Jip Toorr *Fall Topas *Esege Tuketu *Unidentified yard boss *Wialu *Winter *Tolik Yar *Yoda |criaturas= *Carrion deathbird *Cowlpup *Kitehawk *Nackhawn *Ralltiir tiger *Rancor *Sandfrog *Seamote *Sea shrike *Stonebat *Tauntaun |droides= *Droide astromecánico **Droide astromecánico serie R2 **R7-series astromech droid *Butler droid *DA-series droid *Interrogator droid *Medical droid **MD-7 medical droid *Pilot droid *Power droid *Droide de protocolo **Droide de protocolo serie 3PO **E-series protocol droid *Recorder droid *Reconnaissance drone *Droide de seguridad *Sentry droid *SM-series scavenger droid *Surveillance droid *Tug droid *Valet droid |eventos= *Batalla de Endor *Batalla de Hoth *Batalla de Orinda *Batalla de Yavin *Guerras Clon *Cuarta Batalla de Coruscant *Gran Purga Jedi *Kidnapping on Munto Codru *Misión a Teljkon Vagabond *Operation Flotsam *Operation Hammerblow *Rescue on Death Star I *Third General Survey *Thrawn campaign *Wedding of Han Solo and Leia Organa *Yevethan Purge / Great Purge **Batalla de Polneye *Yevethan Uprising |lugares= *Alderaan *Baraboo *Bespin **Cloud City *Bessimir **Alpha moon *Brath Qella *Brigia *Byss *Carratos *Chandrila *Core *Cortina *Coruscant **Darth Vader's Coruscant fortress retreat **Duraka **Grand Hall **Great Western Sea **Imperial City ***Alliance War Museum ***Eastport ***Imperial Palace ***Nueva República Defense Force headquarters ***Newport ***Presidential residence ***Senate Building ****Memorial Corridor ****Senate Chamber ***Velocidrome ***Westport **Manarai Mountains **Surtsey **Victory Lake *Dagobah *Derra IV *Dornea *Endor *Farlax sector **Galantos **Koornacht Cluster ***Doornik-319 / Morning's Bell ***Doornik-1142 ***J't'p'tan ***N'zoth ***New Brigia ****Pit 4 ***Pirol-5 ***Polneye ****Eleven North ****Eleven South ****Fourteen North ****Nine North ****Nine South ****Ten South *****10S Technical Institute ****Three North ****Twelve North ***Wakiza ***Zhina **Wehttam **Woqua *Gmar Askilon *Haarkan *Hakassi *Hatawa sector **Marais home world *Hesperidium *Hoth *Hrasskis *Ihopek *Inner Line *Jandur *Kashyyyk *Kho Nai *Kokash sector *Lucazec **Big Hill } **Crown Pass Road **East District Trail **Hastings Watershed **Ialtra **Jisasu **Kaa **North Plateau *Morath Nebula *Narth *Narvath *New Brigia *Nouane *Obroa-skai *Orinda *Paig *Paqwepori *Praff Run *Praxlis *Pyjridj *Qalita Prime *Rishi *Rudrig *Seventh Security Zone **Walalla *Tamban *Tammar *Tatoo I *Tatoo II *Tatooine *Teljkon system *Teyr *Toprawa *Torranix sector *Widek *Yag'Dhul *Yavin *Yavin 4 **Gran Templo ***Jedi Praxeum **Temple Atun *Zone 90 East |organizaciones= *Alderaan's Council of Elders *Ambassador *Astrographic Survey Institute *Baron *Black market *Chandrila Defense Fleet *Coruscant Global Newsgrid *Coruscant Traffic Control *Dornean Navy *Duchess *Duskhan League **Majordomo **Primate **Proctor of information science **Viceroy *Etaias *Fallanassi *Imperio Galáctico **Galactic Emperor **Grand Almirante **Gran Moff **Imperial governor **Soldado de asalto **Imperial Fleet ***Black Sword Command *República Galáctica "Old Republic" *H'kig *Incom Corporation *Institute for Sentient Studies *Minero *Granjero de humedad *Nueva Orden Jedi **Jedi apprentice **Maestro Jedi *Obroan Institute for Archaeology *Pirata *Poranji *Prinawe *Princesa *Prisonero *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Right Earl *Sienar Fleet Systems *Sith **Dark Lord *Smuggler *SoroSuub Corporation *Señor de la guerra *Nueva República / New Empire **Chairman **Chief of State **Primera Administrator **Nueva República Defense Fleet ***Almirante ***Battle management ***Capitán ***Coronel ***Commodore ***Deck officer ***Ensign ***General ***Helmsman ***Joint Defense Operations Staff ***Nueva República Fifth Battle Group ****24th Bombardment Squadron *****Black Flight ******Black Leader *****Green Flight ******Green Leader *****Red Flight ******Red Leader ******Red Two ******Red Three ****Blackfire Flight ***Teniente ***First Fleet ***Second Fleet **Nueva República Intelligence Service ***Alpha Blue ***Nueva República Fleet Intelligence ****Asset Tracking **Nueva República Prime Newsgrid **Nueva República Ruling Council **Nueva República Senate ***Chair of the Senate / Chairman ***Council on the Common Defense ***President of the Senate ***Senator *Wehttam (group) *Y'taa |especies= *Ahra Naffi *Belovian *Bothan *Brigian *Corasgh *Donadi *Dornean *Fia *Gamorrean *Grannan *Hortek *Hrasskis *Humano **Polneyi *Ka'aa *Khotta *Kubaz *Marais *Massassi *Mon calamari *Morath *Narvath *Oolid *Paqwe *Qella *Qonet *Tammarian *Twi'lek *Verpine *Wookiee *Yevetha |vehículos= *''Agave''-class picket ship "Interdiction picket" **''Kauri'' *Adventurer **''Mud Sloth'' *All Terrain Armored Transport "AT-AT" *Alpha-class Xg-1 Star Wing "Assault gunboat" *''Another Chance'' *''Aramadia''-class thrustship **''Aramadia'' *''Astrogator''-class probe ship **''Astrolabe'' *B-wing starfighter *''Beauty'' *''''Belarus''-class medium cruiser **''Glorious'' ***Number Five External Hard Dock *''Blessings'' *''Boldheart'' *BTL-S8 K-wing assault starfighter *Calamari water skimmer *Cart *D-type trifoil fighter "Yevethan starfighter" *Estrella de la Muerte I *Estrella de la Muerte II *''Defender''-class assault carrier *Drone fighter *E-wing escort starfighter *''EX-F'' / Glory *''Endurance''-class fleet carrier **''Endurance'' **''Intrepid'' *Cápsula de escape *''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought **''Knight Hammer'' **''Intimidador / Pride of Yevetha **''Reaper'' *''Ferret''-class reconnaissance vessel **D-89 **IX-26 **IX-44F *''Foresight'' *''Freebird'' *''Hajen''-class fleet tender **''Ahazi'' *''Honor'' *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] **''Gnisnal'' *''Imperious'' *Interdictor *Katana fleet **[[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|Crucero pesado clase Acorazado]] *Landspeeder *''Mother's Valkyrie'' *''Liberty'' *''Nebula''-class Star Destroyer **''Brilliant'' **''Resolve'' *Orbital jumper *''Prowler''-class reconnaissance vessel **5P8 *Prinawe racer **''Lightning'' *''Purity'' *RZ-1 A-wing interceptor *''Sacheen''-class light escort "escort" *''Selonia'' *Lanzadera **''Tydirium'' *Skimmer *Speeder **Airspeeder *''Star Dream'' *''Steadfast'' "fleet hauler" *T-16 skyhopper *Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X *''Teljkon Vagabond'' *TIE/In interceptor *TIE/ln starfighter *TIE/rc starfighter *TIE/sa bomber *Tug *''Victory''-class Star Destroyer **''Devotion'' / Valorous *''Warrior''-class gunship **''Marauder'' *Yacht **''Lady Luck'' *Yevethan dropship *Yevethan ground skimmer *Yevethan scout fighter *YT-1300 light freighter **''Halcón Milenario'' |tecnología= *Acceleration couch / flight couch *Aircart *Anti-personnel blaster *Aradian pulse-lifter *Audio telescope *Autofiring laser cannon *Autopilot *Bacta tank *Bláster rifle *Borg Construct Aj^6 *Ceremonial dagger *Chit *Chrono *Cofferdam *Combat armor *Comunicador **Comunicador auricular *Comm station *Unidad de comunicaciones *Computadora *Cryotank *Cryptocomm *Tarjeta de datos *Datapad *Deceleration thruster *Deflector emitter *Deflector shield *Durasteel *Emergency buoy *Enviro-suit *Flechétte missile *Holocam *Holograma *Holomap *HoloNet *HVs-2 hypervelocity gun *Hipermotor *Hyperdrive motivator *Hypercomm / Hyperspace comm *Hyperspace transponder *ID card *Interdiction field *Cañón de iones *Cañón láser **L-s9.3 laser cannon *Sable de luz *Limpet *Memory core *Limpieza de memoria *Nueva República hypernet *Optical-laser pulse *Particle shield *Penetration bomb *Personal energy shield *Photoamplifier *Escudo planetario *Poacher's bomb *Power coupling *Proton torpedo *Pulse cannon *Ray shield *Refresher *Sanitary entry station *Scanner *Scrub chamber *Sienar Systems augmentor *Sleeper mine *Slug cannon *SM-series scavenger droid *Torque wrench *Tractor beam *Transparisteel *Trim thruster *Turbolaser *Turbolift *Twin ion engine *Universal Data Exchange *Wing de-icer *YT-1300 battery regulator |miscelánea= *Ahred *AK031995 *Aleph-lamed-zayin-shin *Articles of Withdrawal *Asteroid *Barlaz *Basic *Binary *Bolo-ball *Books of Massassi *Brightgum *Calamari blessing pot *Channel 1 *Channel 11 *Channel 81 *Chromite *Clarinet *Class 1 pass *Class Four *D9020616 *Darna *Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte *Donadi stain-painting *Dornean brandy *Durasteel *La Fuerza / White Current **Dark side of the Force **Force cloak **Force Immersion **Force Jump **Force storm **Meditation **Mind trick ***Force illusion **Telekinesis ***Force Pull ***Saber Throw *Foss *Historical Battle Site Preservation Act *House of Organa *Hundred Prescriptions of Alsidas *Hiperespacio *I have a bad feeling about this *Insignia of the Nueva República *Intersystem Library Exchange *Isophane *Jedi training *Jewel of Haarkan *Kesslerite lounging chair *Lifath *Life debt *Sable de luz combat *Mara-nas *Massassi language "Sith symbology" *May the Force be with you *Naris-bud tea *Nebula *Nueva República Common Charter *Noreti *Noryath meatbread *Orbital bombardment *Order of battle *Ormachek *Para-roll *Parsec *Pawei juice *Plasteel *Quarrelgrass *Quartz *Quicksand *Radiation *Rebreather *Sabacc *Sanitizer *Shyriiwook *Silicon *Slave *Snubfighter *Spaceport *Standard Time *The Shooter *The Sniffer *Thunder Alley *Universal Data Exchange *Viewport *Viewscreen *Vortex pool *Wallball *Yavin (deity) *Yevethan language }} Categoría:Trilogía de la Flota Negra